So that's my life
by plappermouth
Summary: Hi, my name is Karen. Karen Mist. I am 18, in my last year of High School at American Fork High and I'm also a Greek demi-god. Yes, you read that right. My hobbies include fencing, swimming, gymnastics, reading and track. Are you still on the demi-god thing? You see it all started on my 18th Birthday. Wanna hear it? If not it's too bad, cuz you're in for the ride.


Hi, my name is Karen. Karen Mist. I am 18, in my last year of High School at American Fork High and I'm also a greek demi-god. Yes, you read that right. My hobbies include fencing, swimming, gymnastics, reading and track. Are you still on the demi-god thing? Well let me tell you, it's not as fun as it may sound. Well of course there are the aspects of having freakishly cool powers, being awesome with a sword and generally rocking at ass-kicking, but there's also some bad stuff. Monsters for example. Those suckers are a bitch! Seriously! Every time I turn around, one of those guys is out to get me. That's when those powers I spoke about come in handy. Now why am I telling you all this crap? Well… Because my life just got pretty complicated, and I just need to vent. You see it all started on my 18th Birthday. Surprise! Wanna hear it? If not it's too bad, cuz you're in for the ride.

My head popped of my pillow at 8.20 am on my birthday, and the first thing I thought was: "Crap! I'm soooo late for school!", and so I was. Technically I lived with my mum, but she wasn't much of a mother. More a catatonic roommate… I jumped out of bed, quickly put on a black pair of jeans and a dark green t-shirt with the words YOUR FACE SUCKS written on it. Yeah not exactly classy, a remainder of my less… respectable years. I ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and flew out the door. Then I remembered that I'd forgotten my shoes. "Crap,crap,crap,crap!" I sprinted back inside to see my mother standing there holding my black armyboots in her hands. I was so surprised to see her standing at all that I forgot that I was in a hurry. I gently reached out to grab them from her. "Thanks mum." I kept my voice neutral, trying not to upset her. She nodded and turned toward her room then stopped, turned around and looked at me. "Is it your birthday?" Her voice was soft, dreamy and distant. I did everything in my power not to sound angry as I replied with a nod instead of the: You're the one who gave birth to me, shouldn't you know? That was burning on my tounge. "Happy Birthday." She turned around and went back into her room. I bit back the angry comment I wanted to shout after her and then suddenly remembered that I was late. "Crap,crap,crap!" I tucked on my shoes and fled out the door and onto my bike.

I was super late. Of course. "Miss Mist. If you can't be bothered to show up on time then don't bother coming in here at all." Mrs. Rudolph, an elderly woman with hair pulled back so tightly, that I was convinced that it was the only thing keeping her wrinkly face from sliding right off the skull, was glaring at me, pointing towards the door. "Go to the principal." I hung my head, sighed and turned around. It was too bad; English Literature was the only class I actually enjoyed in this crappy school. I was dyslexic, so I had a hard time reading, but I still loved it. I loved the stories, the tales and especially the myths. Of course to me they weren't really myths, but history lessons. Still I liked history too, as long as it wasn't exclusively about the United States. I put my hands in my pockets and reluctantly walked towards the director's office. The principal was a short blonde woman, with as much sense of humour as a seasick crocodile and just as much of a range in facial expressions. We had this odd relationship. I told her I was sorry and she'd tell me that I was a worthless little pain in her behind and that I was only still in the school because my Grandparents paid for me. My grandparents were stinking rich and used that money to keep as much distance from my Mother and I and still seem like concerned family members. That my mom's best friend was a wine bottle didn't seem to bother them too much. They just kept sending money to me so I wouldn't starve.

Now you guys already know that I'm a demi-god. I kinda started with that one, and maybe you've been assuming that I didn't know this yet on my 18th Birthday, but I did. I'd known my entire life. My dad was the only reason why I hadn't gone insane yet. Now don't think that we're all cozy and close, but my dad's nature made it impossible for him to be far away from me. You see my Dad is Erebos, God of darkness and shadows. Kinda lame, I know, but it has its perks. For one: I can see in the dark. For two? I can disappear into the shadows, which is awesome when you don't wanna be seen. I know, those aren't exactly overwhelming powers, but they were good enough for me and had come in handy more than once. That's what I meant when I said that my dad was always there in a way. Whenever it turned dark, or the shadows fell I could feel his presence, feel his embrace and I felt right at home. So there's my family: Grandparents who pay to keep me alive and at the same time as far away from them as possible, an alcoholic, catatonic Mother and a Greek-god as a Dad. Tadaaa! I doubted that I had the worst story in the history, but I was pretty sure it had to rank pretty high with weirdest? Well it didn't matter. I was used to it. That was the reason why I did so much sports and why I'd taken up fencing. It came in pretty useful when you had to defend your life against a couple of monsters that were trying to eat you for dinner.

Slowly, hesitantly I knocked on the Principals door, hoping that she wasn't there. I was disappointed, of course. "Come in." I sighed and opened the door. "Miss Mist…again." Her voice made it clear that I was her absolute favourite person. Not! "Hello ." She motioned for me to come in and I did, praying that she wasn't going to tear my head off. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" If there were and award for using the maximum amount of sarcasm on only one word, she'd have gotten it for her 'pleasure'. "I was late for English Literature." "Again." I opened my mouth to say something, but she didn't let me. "Sit down. We have matters to discuss." I slowly sat down into the brown armchair she had opposite of her desk. It was uncomfortable low, making me seem shorter than her, although in reality I was at least half a head taller. "You're in your Senior year am I right?" I nodded, trying not to roll my eyes. "To be frank with you? I do not know how you made it this far." Ouch. That hurt! "Your grades are average, at best, your attendance even worse and do not let me get started on that attitude of yours. Miss Mist, you are expelled." I jumped up. "What?! You can't do that!" I was glaring down at her, but she just sat there, her hand neatly folded on the desk, looking at me. "I can and I just did. We both know that it was just your grandparents' generous contributions to the school, which kept us from doing that. They have ceased to come in this year, and so we see no reason to keep you around any longer. You are expelled, now go clear out your locker." She started sorting through some papers, while I still stood there, staring at her in disbelief. She couldn't be serious! I was so close! So close to being done with High School, so close to be free to go wherever I wanted. I balled my hand into fists and turned to leave when she suddenly said something. "Oh and Happy Birthday." I slammed the door shut on my way out.


End file.
